


Lip Sync (Hiddlesworth)

by TiredInRomanian



Category: Lip Sync Battle - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Acrobatics, Am i the only one who would beg for this battle like seriously, Athletes, Chris Hemsworth as Harley Quinn, Chris Hemsworth in drag, Chris and Elsa are not married in this, Consensual Touching, Crossdressing, Cute Couples, Cute spousal rivalry, Daddy's Lil Monster, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Everyone ships Hiddlesworth in this, Floor work, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Half lapdance, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, I'd pay for this battle to happen, Lip Sync Battle, Love, M/M, Oh it's on, Rude boy, Shake what your mama gave ya, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Squad tribute, They came to slay, Tom dancing is life, Tom is the motherfucking Queen, Tom secretly loves Rihanna and is about to share it with the world, Tom slays, True Love, hips don't lie, slay, supportive husbands, you don't own me, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredInRomanian/pseuds/TiredInRomanian
Summary: Tom versus Chris on Lip Sync Battle. The battle we will more than likely never get. *Sobs*





	Lip Sync (Hiddlesworth)

**Author's Note:**

> I PETITION THIS BATTLE AND THE IDEA TO HAPPEN, WHO'S WITH ME??? :D xD.
> 
> And I thought I'd try and add a little humor and sunshine to your lives :3. Sorry if some of the descriptions for their routines suck, I've gotten different bits of inspiration moves from a few different routines. XoXo.

They had watched almost all of the episodes they recorded on their TV and watched it online, and it was awesome. But with the craziness of their schedules, with filming Thor: Ragnarok, tours, Comic Cons, red carpet events, they're just lucky they get time to themselves at all, let alone watch episodes of Lip Sync Battle.

It looked like a blast. Though Tom might feel a little intimidated about Lip Syncing and possibly dancing like a buffoon, he would love to be on it. And now they're about to go out on stage and perform on the show.

They went through all the rules and regulations for the show, picked their songs, and worked on their routines seperately. It was even more exciting because they refused to tell each other what songs they chose, or watch the other practice their routines. They were determined to really surprise each other. And Tom knows Chris will most definitely be surprised.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tonight was the night, and Chris was about to perform. He felt nervous at first, and kept adjusting and readjusting his costume.

The shorts were bugging the fucking Hell out of them, but thankfully they probably wouldn't show too much, and that these ones weren't made to look like Harley's in the movie. He couldn't _wait_ to see the look on his husband's face when he sees this.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tom was excited to see Chris perform, and also doing his own performance. He couldn't wait to see the look on his husband's face when it's his turn.

The host, Mister LL Cool J, said "Alright guys, I bet you've all been _dying_ for this battle, and this is the second married couple to compete on here, so let's get this party started. It is my pleasure to introduce our favorite God of Thunder, please give it up for Mister Chris Hemsworth!"

The crowd cheered and Tom cheered the loudest, or so he thought. The stage was dark, and there was a curtain covering a small structure. Then a bunch of men dressed as what Tom assumed were security guards or Special Ops guys, stormed onto the stage, guns pointed at the concealed structure. 

Then a couple of the men pulled the fabric off, and as soon as a spotlight hit on what was under the fabric, Tom's jaw _dropped_. 

The crowd roared and cheered as they saw Chris in the structure, hanging upside down on some sort of Aerial contraption, dressed as the Harley Quinn from _Suicide Squad_.

Everything from the sparkling booty shorts, the _Daddy's Lil Monster_ shirt that did nothing to conceal his chiseled torso, the tattoos, and even the makeup. His long blond hair was even put up in adorable little pigtails, with the ends blue and pink, just like Harley's.

Tom swears if he sees that _'Lucky You'_ tattoo on Chris' pelvis, he's gonna melt into a puddle and he'll make sure they won't leave their bed for days.

Chris was all smiles, clearly excited about this. And Chris was. He was so excited to work with the Aerial instructor on the moves, and he spent weeks redoing the routine over and over and over, until it almost _exactly_ matched Margot Robbie's. 

Then the track started, and it was showtime. He smiled as he started mouthing along to the You Don't Own Me Lyrics, finding a version that didn't have the G-Easy parts.

 **_You don't own me,_ **  
**_I'm not just one of your many toys._ **  
**_You don't own me,_ **  
**_Don't say I can't go with other boys.._ **

Chris worried sometimes while he was working on that Aerial part of the routine. He figures most Aerial acrobats are more lean and tones, and not with his body type. But it worked out better than he thought it would, and he thought of it like being attatched to wires for a movie. Wasn't really that much of a difference, except he had to use more of his strength, especially in his arms.

The crowd went nuts while he was doing his aerial parts, before flipping just like Margot did in her opening scene, before landing right on his feet. They decided it was best to ditch the shoes, cause he would've broken his neck wearing those things.

He quickly exited the structure and one of the "Guards" handed him his _'Good Night'_ Bat, and he kept going. He hopes Tom is enjoying himself.  
  
_**Don't tell me what to do,**_  
_**And don't tell me what to say.**_  
_**Please, when I go out with you,**_  
_**Don't put me on display.**_

And Tom was. He sat there speechless as he watched his husband grinning like an idiot while prancing and twirling about the stage. Mouthing along on time with the lyrics, as he pretended to swing his bat around at the guards, and fake fighting with them.

 ** _You don't own me,_**  
**_Don't try to change me in any way._**  
**_You don't own me,_**  
**_Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay._**  
  
**_Don't tell me what to do,_**  
**_And don't tell me what to say,_**  
**_Please, when I go out with you,_**  
**_Don't put me on display._**

Chris was having the time of his life. He didn't feel embarrassed or self conscious whatsoever as soon as he started. Yeah he felt it at first, but he was so happy with the outcome thusfar.

 _**I don't tell you what to say,** _  
_**I don't tell you what to do,** _  
_**So just let me be myself,** _  
_**That's all I ask of you.** _  
_**I'm young and I love to be young,** _  
_**And I'm free and I love to be free,** _  
_**To live my life the way I want,** _  
_**To say and do whatever I please!** _

The song ended and he smiled. Then he toom his bat and rested it on the back of his shoulders and giggled, mouthing along to one of Harley's lines. "What's that? I should kill everyone and escape?? Heh, sorry. The voices....I'm kidding! That's not what the really said." Before turning and strutting off to the side of the stage. 

Everyone cheered and Tom's face was hurting from all the grinning he did throughout the whole performance. He stood up and clapped, quickly pulling his husband in for a hug, which earned him a hug bag. Chris kissed his cheek and when they broke it, they looked at each other and said "You did great!" 

Chris smiled and LL spoke into his microphone. He said "Oh my God man, that was insane! Come over here, let's talk about what just happened, get over here."

Chris smiled and gave Tom a quick kiss before going over to the center of the stage. LL said "I gotta say, I underestimated you, Man! And I gotta say I love some of the routines the guys on here did, like Tom Holland doing Umbrella, Clark Gregg when he did Toxic, this is going up there, now how did you feel about doing that??"

Chris smiled and said "It felt great, I spent a lot of time wanting to do this as good as Margot did, I had a great trainer, and now I may or may not be hooked on Aerial acrobatics now."

Ll nodded and then the other host, Mrs. Chrissy Teigen, said "Le me just say that I loved Margot as Harley Quinn, she did such a great job and was so cute, and I love Chris Hemsworth, so this was the greatest combination of the two possible, even in this circumstance, I loved it!"

The crowd cheered and LL then said "And last but in no means least, let's ask your husband Tom what he thought. Tom?"

Tom grinned and brought the microphone up to his mouth, but he couldn't get any words out for a minute. Then he said "I'm just...I'm sorry, I can't get anything out." Everyone laughed and Chris just smiled at him. He loves Chris so much.

But he said "But I am so glad I didn't know about what he was planning until now, cause I'm blown away. The acrobatics were incredible, and I cannot imagine how long ot must have taken for you to get it down. The rest of the perfomance was fun, it was adorable and you are such a dork, but you did an amazing job. I don't know if I can top this, but I'm excited to try. Well done, Darling."

Chris smiled and said "I'm excited too." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

"Alright y'all, you just saw the crazy performance done by Chris, and now it's time to begin the next battle. Most of us know him as Loki, the God of Mischief, but give it up for Tom Hiddleston!" 

As soon as the doors opened, Tom strutted out, confidence radiating from him as the crowd roared, making him grin to the max. He was dressed in one of the many [outfits](http://m.aceshowbiz.com/webimages/news/00030635.jpg) Rihanna had worn in her video for Rude Boy, and many of the accessories with it.

Chris' jaw dropped to the floor, his hands on his head and eyes bugged out as he saw his husband come out, practically jumping out of his seat. The track started, and Tom felt more nervous than before. But he told himself to breath as began his routine.

Just as the song had opened up, he strutted over to one of the male dancers, forced him to kneel before him, before sensually rolling his body, and quickly dropping down, before rolling back up, looking back as he started.

 _**Come here** _  
_**Rude boy, boy** _  
_**Can you get it up?** _  
_**Come here** _  
_**Rude boy, boy** _  
_**Is you big enough?** _  
_**Take it, take it** _  
_**Baby, baby** _  
_**Take it, take it,** _  
_**Love me,** _  
_**Love me.** _

The thing with Tom is he knows how to dance. He's known well for his moves, but he's not a trained dancer. His dancing is just Tom being Tom, and it's so lively and out there, but it's also sometimes _'What the fuck is he doing??'_. 

But he loves dancing, even if he could have no idea what he's doing, once be moves, everything is just fine. And during his weeks with his very nice choreographer, he's been so happy to learn to do an actual, structured routine, and not just whatever popped into his head. He couldn't forget this routine even if he wanted to.

 _**Tonight,** _  
_**I'm a let you** _  
_**Be the captain.** _  
_**Tonight,** _  
_**I'm a let you** _  
_**Do your thing, yeah.** _  
_**Tonight,** _  
_**I'm a let you** _  
_**Be a rider.** _  
_**Giddy up,** _  
_**Giddy up,** _  
_**Giddy up, babe.** _

He glided his body across the floor, a big part of his routine being floor work, which was easier said then done, but he's a fast learner.

He pulled the cap off his head and tossed it across the stage like it was a Frisbee, not caring where it landed or who got it.

He combed his fingers through his locks as he sat on his knees, still rolling his lean body as he moved, keeping in time with the lyrics.  
  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**I'm a let it**_  
_**Be fire.**_  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**I'm a let you**_  
_**Take me higher.**_  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**Baby we can**_  
_**Get it on,**_  
_**Yeah we can get it on,**_  
_**Yeah.**_

He wouldn't admit of to anyone else except Chris, but he secretly loves Rihanna. She has a lovely voice and she's incredibly beautiful, and he loves a few of her songs, this one in particular. Chris knows he likes her, but didn't know how much he loved _this_ song.

He went to another dancer, who he had practiced with along with the rest of the group, and they all had consent to touch each other, but just for the dance. And it seemed Chris looked a little jealous when he put his hands on the male dancer he was next to as he moved.

 _**Do you like it boy?** _  
_**I wa-wa-want,** _  
_**What you wa-wa-want,** _  
_**Give it to me baby,** _  
_**Like boom, boom, boom.** _  
_**What I wa-wa-want,** _  
_**Is what you wa-wa-want,** _  
_**Na, na** _  
_**Ah, ah.** _

Tom then turned with his back facing the dancer, letting the man put his hands on the others waist and grinded on each other a little, earning cheers and whistles from the crowd. 

Tom was introduced to Krumping by his instructor and the other dancers, and they taught him a few things, just so he wasn't just doing sexy stuff, which he was enjoying.

And he started putting it to use, matching some of the movements of his fellow performers, then quickly turned, his back facing the crowd. He put his hands up and squatted down a little to pop his booty out to match the _'boom, boom, boom.'_ Before moving on.  
  
_**Come here**_  
_**Rude boy, boy**_  
_**Can you get it up?**_  
_**Come here**_  
_**Rude boy, boy**_  
_**Is you big enough?**_  
_**Take it, take it**_  
_**Baby, baby.**_  
_**Take it, take it,**_  
_**Love me,**_  
_**Love me.**_  
  
_**Come here**_  
_**Rude boy, boy**_  
_**Can you get it up?**_  
_**Come here**_  
_**Rude boy, boy**_  
_**Is you big enough?**_  
_**Take it, take it,**_  
_**Baby, baby.**_  
_**Take it, take it,**_  
_**Love me,**_  
_**Love me.**_

He really loved this. He couldn't stop smiling, even with the seductive looks he threw out every so often, he was having a lot of fun. Even if it meant he would probably be fucked into the mattress later on with all the looks Chris was giving him. This was so worth it.  
  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**I'm a give it**_  
_**To you harder.**_  
_**Tonight,**_  
_**I'm a turn**_  
_**Your body out.**_  
_**Relax,**_  
_**Let me do it**_  
_**How I wanna.**_  
_**If you got it,**_  
_**I need it,**_  
_**And I'm a put it down.**_

His performance was coming to a close, and he was a little sad to be ending it. He still did some floor work, kept it up with the Krumping, and couldn't wait for the finale.  
  
_**Do you like it boy?**_  
_**I wa-wa-want**_  
_**What you wa-wa-want**_  
_**Give it to me baby**_  
_**Like boom, boom, boom**_  
_**What I wa-wa-want**_  
_**Is what you wa-wa-want**_  
_**Na, na**_  
_**Ah, ah**_

He didn't booty pop this time, but he did roll his body let his legs do whatever they wanted and when the ending came he quickly moved and other others moved and he had enough room to do a cartwheel and after that was done, he dropped down into a full splits before throwing his arms up. 

The song ended and the crowd cheered. He grinned and someone graciously helps him up, and he had a little celebration with his group, before they bowed to the crowd. Tom doesn't know what will happen next but when he looked over at his husband, he wasn't fooled by his getup from earlier, since he had chanfed and looked just as he did before they came here. He knew he was gonna definitely gonna get _'boom, boom, boomed'_ tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought this could be a fun, new thing to try. I've never done one shots before, but I've read so many good ones, and I thought I could post one shots if you guys are perhaps waiting for an update on something, in case you get a little bored. 
> 
> And updates are coming, don't worry your pretty heads about that, my Loves ;). But I thought this cute be a cute, new spin on things, and I'm sure no ones done a one shot like this, not that I know of, but I thought it could be fun to do, and I hope you enjoy it! :3.
> 
> I would seriously petition for a LSB like this, or any one that has Tom and Chris, cause that would be fucking great. And I love Tom's dancing, it's so out there, and he's so fucking cute when he dances, he gets so happy when he does it OMG :D.
> 
> Oh and I also have another one shot coming, it's currently under construction, and I'll post that as soon as I'm done. Enjoy guys! :3 ;p. XoXo


End file.
